


We Really Can’t Do This

by rockyhorrorbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheesy, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Sex, Slow Burn, Zack is a bi disaster inside but the most charming mf outside, hot guy, relationship, they/them pronouns for Katie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyhorrorbitch/pseuds/rockyhorrorbitch
Summary: Katie gets dragged to a stupid party for their dads friends, and the last thing they expect is to wind up on the bathroom counter getting to know the hosts  son biblically.





	We Really Can’t Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I wrote this for my boyfriend based on a dream I had. Hope it entertains you as much as it did me. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: Katie uses they/them pronouns and italics are used to show characters thoughts.

_  
_“Do I really have to go to this?” Katie complained.

”Yes, you’ll live” Their dad snapped.   
  
“It’s at Bobs house so his son will probably be there.”   
  


“Let me guess, he’s like 12 and weird.” Katie mumbled.   
  


“No smartass, he's 26, and I’ve met him, he’s okay.”   
  


As they drove to the car party Todd rambled on about his classic car and about what other people would be there and Katie couldn't care less. All they cared about was finding somewhere to sit and stare at their phone so no one would talk to them. These car shows are an obligatory part of their life, since Todd bought his 1962 Thunderbird Katie’s been getting dragged along to these parties. It’s just an excuse for middle age men to get together and prove to their wives that this car wasn’t a waste of money. No one brings their kids, except Todd. Despite being 23, he still drags them to these so he won’t be alone.   
  


They pulled into the driveway and Katie’s interest peaked for a moment as they realized Bobs family was fucking RICH. This house had to have 3 stories and a ridiculous amount of fancy shit. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"I'm already bored" Katie groaned.

They had been walking around the party with their dad being introduced to old white men they had already probably met a billion times at these events. Their dad finally agreed they could go inside and get food but only because he wanted to find Bob.

"Todd!" a tall man shouted from across the room.

"Bob! Good to see you man, this is Katie."

"Hi, its nice to meet you sir." mumbled Katie.

"Well aren't you a breath a fresh air among all these old dudes huh." Bob chuckled

"Well Bob I was telling Katie in the car about your son. Is he not here?" Todd asked

"Oh hes here, I think I saw him wandering towards the garage, Katie why don't you go find him, i'm sure he'd be happy to meet someone his own age here."

Katie walked in the general direction of the garage with no real intention to go find this kid.

_Maybe I can just hide in the garage till this is over and wont ever have to meet this weirdo. Why do they want us to be friends so badly?_

Rounding the corner, Katie saw that the garage was dark, but, there was some faint light coming from the grouping of trees just off in the distance. And since they had nothing better to do, they followed it.

As it turns out, maybe they were interested in meeting this boy after all, seeing as hes currently leaning against a tree vaping and looking drop dead gorgeous.

_Of fucking course he had to be hot. Who the hell looks that good in skinny jeans?!_

He was the impiety of tall, dark, and handsome. These breathtaking curls that fell effortlessly over his forehead and strong, muscular legs and arms and well, everything. Even though he thinks hes alone he still manages to look sexy just leaning against a tree.

Begrudgingly, Katie walks towards him. 

"Hey, can i get a hit?"

\----------------Zacks POV--------------------

"Dad. Dad! You cant be serious!"

"You can survive a few hours around my friends Zack I promise." Bob laughed.

"I will say hi and then leave okay? There's never anyone within 20 years of my age at these things." Zack whined

"I think Todd's bringing his kid tonight, Katie, they're 23 or 24? I don't know but they'll be there. 

_Great some fuckin weird enbie my dad wants me to befriend. just because I'm bi doesn't mean i immediately like every queer person._

\-------

After the mindless small talk and endless questions about how college was going, Zack was very happy to be able to sneak off once his dad went to get some food. He started trudging out to the woods behind the garage so he could smoke in peace, and so his mom wouldn't catch him again. These parties were the worst, and of course, his family always hosted them. Its all the same with Old Money pricks, keeping up the family name and making sure your son marries a nice girl and pops out a few brats before you're 30. Letting the nicotine wash over him he wished he had anything better to do tonight. And suddenly fate intervened. 

"Hey, can i get a hit?"

Zack whipped around, startled by the voice. standing before him was a true surprise, a girl, a girl his age.

_zack don't fuck this up! holy shit why is she so hot wtf who is this? Say something, don't just stand here dumbass!_

"Yeah, sure" he mumbled as he held the pen out to this girl.

"You must be Bobs son, he sent me to try and find you."

"Oh shit you're Katie, yeah my dad mentioned you." 

"Yep that's me, and whats your name? No one ever told me."

"Oh well hi, I'm Zack."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
